


Solo un champú

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los celos hacen cometer algunas tonterías</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo un champú

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenny_anderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/gifts).



> Advertencias/Spoilers: Breve mención al 3x05, aunque tan pequeña que ni te enteras, a no ser que lo hayas visto. Bueno,si no has visto la temporada 3 o el final de la 2, igual te fastidio un poco la serie.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

Basado en un prompt de Jenny_anderson por culpa de esta foto. Quería un fic en donde Steve llegase a casa y encontrase a Danny oliendo el pelo de Catherine     

 

   

Tanto por su vida en general, como por aquellos últimos años, Steve Mcgarrett estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. Últimamente había tenido que adaptarse al hecho de que el detective Daniel Williams entrase en SU casa como si fuese de ambos, o a la casi continua presencia de Catherine, pero nada tan molesto como el hecho de que su madre hubiese decidido reinstalarse tras veinte años de abandono mientras fingía estar muerta. Simplemente, no era justo.

A parte del hecho de que a él le gustaba mantener su independencia y su privacidad.

Era por eso por lo que había echado, literalmente, a todo el mundo de su casa aquella tarde. Necesitaba pensar, despejarse y poner sus ideas en orden, y no podía hacerlo si la gente insistía en aparecer.

         ____________________________________

Catherine no era ninguna ingenua, era una mujer independiente que se pensaba bien las cosas antes de actuar y que nunca se permitía el lujo de decir cosas que podrían comprometer a sus amistades, sobre todo si se trataba de Steve Mcgarrett, el hombre por quien muchas mujeres suspiraban y de cuyo cuerpo tenía el privilegio de disfrutar de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, era una mujer, y, como tal, le gustaban los detalles románticos y las demostraciones de cariño o de amor. Le gustaría poder pensar que entre Steve y ella había algo más que una amistad con beneficios, o que aquellas increíbles sesiones de sexo eran algo más que un alivio, o una simple moneda de pago por todos los favores realizados.

Nunca había visto al Capitán tan enfadado como esa tarde, jamás, ni en las misiones más difíciles y moralmente destructivas, había observado aquella mirada en los ojos del hombre.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Sí, sin duda, aquello eran celos.

         ___________________________________________

Por quinta vez dejó el móvil en la mesa sin haber hecho más que desbloquear la pantalla y comenzar a escribir un mensaje que era borrado al instante.

Aún se sentía incapaz de comprender lo que había ocurrido. Una parte de él estaba dolida por el hecho de que Steve le creyera capaz de semejante cosa, y la otra… la otra estaba dolida por… Sacudió la cabeza, era mejor no pensar en eso.

Ya era la segunda vez que le montaba una escena así y, sinceramente, no lo merecía. Debería ser territorial, sí, pero con el resto del mundo, él ya tenía claro lo que había.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Danny miró la pantalla sorprendido.

-Si esperas que te explique algo, no pierdas el tiempo. Estoy tan perdido como tú.

         ____________________________________________

Todo había comenzado aquella tarde de domingo. Steve decidió ir a comprar una botella de vino caro para agasajar a Catherine por otro favor al facilitarle las coordenadas que necesitaba para terminar un caso. Su madre había dicho que iría a visitar a alguien, la verdad es que no había prestado atención, y era la ocasión perfecta.

Al llegar, sonrió al encontrarse el Camaro aparcado delante de su casa, pero su gesto se torció al escuchar risas femeninas provenientes del exterior. Picado por la curiosidad, entró sigilosamente.

No esperaba encontrarse aquella escena.

Danny estaba sentado en el sofá con Cath, que se reía a carcajadas mientras éste parecía tener la cabeza enterrada en su cuello.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- quiso saber Steve, molesto.

Los dos se separaron de un salto, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa. Tras el shock inicial, Danny sonrió.

-¡Steve! Ya estás aquí.

-Era de esperar, ya que ésta es mi casa- dijo con sequedad.

-Eh, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Un mal día?

-No, Danny, no. El día era estupendo hasta que llegué a mi propia casa y me encontré con… a…

-Steve, tranquilízate- su amigo se puso en pie mientras Catherine observaba la escena con curiosidad.

-No me voy a tranquilizar, no quiero hacerlo. No me esperaba esto de vosotros, creí que… creía…

-Vamos, Steve, no seas melodramático, solo estábamos…

-No quiero que me expliques nada. Solo quiero que te vayas.

Danny tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo?

-Por favor.

El rubio miró a la teniente, que no ocultaba su sorpresa y asintió con ojos tristes.

-De acuerdo, está bien, me iré. Solo quiero que entiendas que yo jamás te haría nada así.

-Hasta mañana, Danny.

Cuando el ruido del motor del Camaro se alejó, Catherine se dirigió a Steve.

-No tenías ningún derecho a hablarle así. Danny tuvo la amabilidad de traerme y solo estábamos hablando.

-Esa parecía una postura muy incómoda para hablar.

-Steve…

-¿Te importaría dejarme solo?

-Por supuesto que no. Llamaré a un taxi- contestó la teniente enfadada.

         ________________________________________

Le habían traicionado demasiadas veces. Más de lo que una persona debería soportar. Era tal vez muy tajante por su parte, pero sentía que no podía confiar en nadie, tal vez era su culpa, por no aclarar las cosas con los demás.

Había dado esa imagen al resto del mundo, y tenía que sufrir las consecuencias. Danny le había preguntado por lo suyo con Cath. Varias veces había intentado empujarle a confesar si tenían una relación o no. ¿Acaso había sido porque a él sí le interesaba la teniente?

Y todo aquello dolía tanto…

-He dicho que quería estar solo.

-Lo siento, pero no- Catherine se sentó junto a él en una de las sillas de la playa- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a auto engañarte?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Oh, sí lo sabes. Lo que no entiendo es por qué enfocas tu furia en la persona equivocada. Toda esa escenita de celos… haría a una mujer sentirse halagada.

-No me entiendas mal…

-No lo hago. Pero deberías entender lo que sucedió antes de ser tan duro con la gente. Sabes que ni Danny ni yo haríamos nada que te dañase.

Steve suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Lo sé, solo necesitaba pensar.

-Ya hace mucho que tenías que haberlo pensado.

-Es que… bueno… simplemente no me gustó ver a Danny besando tu cuello.

-¿Besar mi qué? ¡Estaba oliéndome el pelo, Steve! Me lo encontré al salir de la perfumería y fue tan amable de traerme hasta aquí. Supuse que te alegraría verlo y le dije que esperase conmigo mientras le hablaba del horrible perfume que había probado en la tienda y me quejaba de lo mal que olía mi mano ahora. Lo comparó con el mío habitual y, al olerlo en mi cuello, descubrió que Grace y yo usamos el mismo champú afrutado, con lo que me enseñó el juego que tiene con su hija, donde finge adivinar las frutas del champú oliendo el pelo. Nada más. Danny jamás intentaría nada conmigo por varias razones, una de ellas es que se preocupa tanto por ti que sería incapaz de traicionarte…

-No es eso- Steve miró a los ojos de la teniente-. Cath, siento decirte esto pero… Todo este asunto de los celos… no era… Digamos que…- el marine suspiró, frustrado. Era muy malo en estas cuestiones. Patético, más bien.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya?

-¿Cómo dices?

-A Danny.

-¿Decirle qué?

La teniente Rollins puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo? Los celos no eran por mí, eran por Danny. Te pusiste celoso porque pensaste que **YO** coqueteaba con él. Y, al parecer, no es la primera vez que te ocurre.

_“Lori y las esposas”_ se dijo Steve.

-Pero da igual, Cath. No puedo evitar que encuentre a alguien… ¡Tenías que ver a Max coquetear con él de forma descarada desde que estás aquí y cree que tiene vía libre! Solo que prefiero que sea alguien a quien yo no conozca.

-No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido.

Steve enterró la cara en sus manos.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer? ¿Crees acaso que a Danny le interesa el olor de mi pelo?

-Cítrico- dijo una voz a sus espaldas- Con un ligero toque mentolado.-Steve se había girado, y miraba a Danny sorprendido e incapaz de decir nada.- Te hubieses ahorrado muchos problemas si fueses más claro. ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que te conocí, más o menos. ¿En serio te has fijado en mi champú?

-¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir?

Catherine sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa y alegre de que Danny le hubiese hecho caso. ¿Y ellos se llamaban detectives? ¿Cuántas veces más tenían que acurrucarse en el sofá para darse cuenta? Mientras los dos hombres se fundían en un abrazo que tenía todas las trazas de ir más allá, la mujer se fue, dándoles privacidad. Probablemente tardarían horas en darse cuenta de que ya no estaba allí.

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic Solo un Champú de yvarlcris [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/770534) by [Jenny_anderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson)




End file.
